penguinpuffleunionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
When somebody joins the Penguin Puffle Union, the first rank they will earn is Agent. Agents can earn higher ranks by using Pookie Protests, Pookie skilling, and protecting Puffles. In order to be promoted, you must ask the Director, Second in Command, or the Third in Command, and they will judge wether you are worthy of a promotion or not. If you keep doing good work on Club Penguin Island or on the Wiki, a High Command member may promote you with out you even asking. High Command High Command includes the Director, the Second in Command, and the Third in Command. The Director leads the High Command. The High Command makes all of the desicisions for the agency and they plan the missions. Director: ''' '''Agents can earn this rank by either being promoted by a former director or if the director resigns and the agent is Second in Command. This rank can control all of the agents in the Penguin Puffle Union. The current director is Agent Code. '''Squad Leader: '''Agents with this rank can lead different squads, there is the Iron Squad, Ben Squad, and Gold Squad. The current leaders are Iron Brady, MrKyloren, and Gold. Ranks (1 being the highest rank, and 7 being the lowest rank) # '''Puffle Handler: '''Has High Command's trust and can Command any rank lower than it. # '''Commander: '''Can Command any rank lower than it. # '''Captain: '''Can command any rank lower than it. # '''Puffle Defender: '''Can command any rank lower than it. Agents who earn this rank can use the PPU's Elite Riot Suit. # '''Elite Agent: '''Can command any rank lower than it. Elite Agents can earn their Penguin Puffle Union phone, which is the PPU's version of the EPF phone. # '''Agent: '''Can command any Puffle Lovers in training # '''Puffle Lover: '''Can command no one. This rank is earned by agents who are in training or they have failed the Agent test, but still want to join. Trivia * Director, Second in Command, and Third in Command, can be voted for by any rank of the Penguin Puffle Union. * A Director can be impeached if they abuse their power. * Anyone who is Director, will become Bureaucrat of the Wiki. * Anyone who is Second in Command and Third in Command, will be an Admin for the Wiki. * If someone in the High Command, is caught abusing their power, the Director will demote them and they will lose their Adminship, * Anyone who is a Puffle Defender, will be promoted to Chat Moderator. * Anyone who is a Captain, will be promoted to Disccussions Moderator. * No matter what rank you are, you will always be referred to as Agent even if you are a different rank then Agent. Puffle Lovers will just be referred to as Cadets. * Anyone who is a member of High Command, will be promoted to an Admin. Anyone who is the Director, will be promoted to Bureaucrat.